Hablemos
by Lonegirl
Summary: Un hijo siempre amará a su madre, por muy loca que esta esté. Y una madre siempre amará a su hijo, por muy mayor que este se haga. Mención Seddie.


_Hablemos_

"Estoy en casa" Anunció Freddie cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño para lavarse las manos antes de que su madre pudiese decírselo.

Al verle entrar en el baño Marisa sonrió y pensó para sí misma que había hecho un buen trabajo criando a su hijo. Cerró el botiquín que tenía sobre la mesa tras comprobar que no faltaba nada desde un bote de agua oxigenada hasta pomada para... bueno, mejor vamos a ahorrarnos tantos detalles.

Lo guardó y se dirigió a la cocina, donde vio a Freddie sentado a la mesa. Creyendo que tenía hambre decidió empezar a preparar la cena, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo escuchó la voz de su hijo.

"Mamá" Dijo con tono firme sorprendiendo a su madre, "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Claro Freddie" Le sonrió dulcemente y se sentó frente a él, su sonrisa se desdibujó lentamente al notar la seriedad en el rostro de su hijo.

"Mamá, ya sabes que Sam y yo llevamos un tiempo... "

"Si lo sé" Le cortó ella antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su hijito hubiese escogido a esa delincuente de entre todas las mujeres.

Freddie suspiró ante el notable disgusto de su madre "Todavía no te has hecho a la idea, ¿verdad?"

"No" Contestó secamente.

"Mamá" Gruñó exasperado "Comprendo que tu relación con Sam no sea la mejor pero ya deberías haberte echo a la idea, llevamos juntos más de ocho..."

"¡Sé perfectamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado!" Gritó apartando la mirada " Es solo que... " Susurró en un volumen tan bajo que a Freddie le costó escucharlo.

Freddie se levantó de la silla con una expresión comprensiva en la cara y se colocó junto a su madre "¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó calmadamente mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro queriendo confortarla.

Marisa sonriendo sujetó la mano de su hijo y tras unos segundos comenzó a hablar "Freddie, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, siempre lo has sido, no me importa si tienes diez, veinte, cuarenta u ochenta años, para mí siempre serás mi bebé. No puedo evitar que ella te apartó de mi lado demasiado pronto, la madre que hay en mí se niega a aceptar que ya no tiene a nadie a quién cuidar" En este momento trataba de contener las lagrimas.

Al ver la tristeza en el rostro de su madre Freddie sintió como su corazón se rompía, había visto a su madre gritar, enloquecer... pero nunca la había visto llorar, ver el dolor grabado en el rostro de tu madre y saber que es por tu culpa es descorazonador.

"Mamá" Las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla tratando de calmarla.

Cuándo notó que empezaba a calmarse sonrió y se sentó a su lado "Dentro de poco tiempo necesitaré a esa madre para que me enseñe a cuidar a mi hijo"

Marisa tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que había dicho su hijo "¿quieres decir que Samantha está... está..."

"¿Embarazada? Sí. Voy a ser papá, mamá" Le contestó con evidente alegría.

"Pe-pero, ¿cómo ha...?" Intentó preguntar sin acabar de digerir la información.

"¿Cómo? Eres enfermera, pensé que lo sabías. Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y confían el uno en el otro... "Comenzó intentando ocultar la risa.

"¡Freddie! No hace falta que lo expliques... "Reprochó divertida.

"Como parecías confusa... " Añadió antes de que ambos se echasen a reír.

"¿Desde cuándo lo sabéis?" Preguntó Marisa cuando consiguió dejar de reír.

"Un par de semanas, llevábamos un tiempo intentándolo y últimamente Sam no se encontraba muy bien, fuimos al médico para asegurarnos de que no era una falsa alarma y nos confirmó que llevaba tres semanas de embarazo" La sonrisa en su cara era cada vez mayor "Por eso he querido pasar este fin de semana contigo, para darte la noticia en persona"

"Voy a ser abuela... "La expresión de su cara cambó lentamente de la sorpresa a la alegría y se levantó rápidamente para abrazar a su hijo, quién apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

"¿Cómo está Sam? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Come bien?..." Su instinto protector salió a la luz y comenzó a preocuparse por su nieto o nieta sin nacer.

"Sam está muy bien, ya han pasado las molestias de los primeros días y ha recuperado su buen humor. Su apetito ha aumentado un poco pero casi nadie lo ha notado, todos están acostumbrados a su estómago sobrehumano. Si no fuese porque su vientre ya está empezando a abultarse nadie sospecharía nada. Ella bromea diciendo que se va a poner como una foca, aunque yo la veo más hermosa que nunca... "La felicidad brillaba en sus ojos y Marisa supo en ese momento que la decisión de su hijo, ocho años atrás, de pedirla matrimonio a Samantha, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida"

"Siempre supe que Somantha era la mujer perfecta para ti" Dijo Marisa con tono convencido haciendo sonreír a Freddie.

"Ya, por eso el día de nuestra boda le ofreciste diez mil dólares en jamón si se marchaba" Dijo cruzándose de brazos con tono sarcástico.

"¡La estaba poniendo a prueba!" Se defendió utilizando su mejor mirada inocente.

"Ya... Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieses, hubo un momento en que temía que aceptase la oferta" Su tono era de broma pero, aunque jamás lo admitiría, lo pensó de verdad.

"Está bien, lo siento, pero al final rechazó el jamón y se quedó contigo" Intentó defenderse.

"Si... nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sam Puckett rechazase carne por otra persona, mucho menos por mi" Ante esto ambos se rieron y se sentaron para pasar el resto de la tarde charlando sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia Benson, si conseguía que Sam cambiase de opinión y le dejase llevar su apellido en lugar de Puckett, o tal vez podrían hacer que llevase los dos...

_Fin_

* * *

Lo última parte es porque nunca he entendido que los estadounidenses solo tengan un apellido, ni que la mujer tenga que cambiar el suyo por el de su marido. Considero que un hijo tiene derecho a llevar los apellidos de sus dos padres, lo contrario en mi opinión sugiere que es más importante el linaje del padre que el de la madre. Para ellos quizá no sea importante pero yo me siento orgullosa de llevar el apellido de mi madre, incluso más que del de mi padre.


End file.
